Quorra And Sam
by SharRayneSparrow22
Summary: A short one shot between quorra and sam. Nothing explicit. Just feelings


**Intro:** Hello everyone. Well it's been a while since I've done anything or anything more than just the one story I have yet to finish I should say, heh ^.^'  
Buuut, I decided to put this little number up. So try this on for size my little darlings! Enjoy (:  
**A/N:** This has yet to be named, this is overall just a synopsis though it will be just a one shot nonetheless. This is written in Sam Flynn's POV.  
Happy Reading, babies :3

I think I'm starting to love Quorra.

How her brows run so smooth above her eyes. Those crystal orbs that seem lit even without her suit on; maybe more so, on even the darkest of nights. I remember her looks so greatly because she would constantly stare at me if I had nothing to show her for the first month she spent with me. At first I thought it was really creepy. But now I find myself staring back, almost with a bit of happiness holding up the corners of my lips just as hers; always smiling.

As soon as she got comfortable with the meaning of hugs, she repeated the gesture almost twice nearly every time she thanked me for something or greeted me as I got home Its really quite cute though, she doesn't hardly give much hugs when I leave. But only if she's asleep. On random mornings she'll be just awake enough to sneak me in to her arms and hug me as though she'll never be seen again.

Marv has taken quite a liking to her. She couldn't hurt a fly is actually a funny phrase now. Because she literally won't hurt anything that's "part of the earth" she says. "It would harm the balance of nature." Or so she feels strongly about anyways. Having become aware of the earth and all it's problems, she is somewhat of a "tree hugger". She's all about recycling. I let her do it usually but I did warn her the few times that some things are not recyclable.

The most normal part I can say about her is her make-up and her honesty. No longer in the world of Tron, the dark liner around her crystal gaze seems to fade more after each night that she sleeps. Oddly enough, she asked me one day how she could bring it back because she feels 'naked' without it and I had to show her to some real eyeliner from a cheap make-up line just to get her by. There's another thing she's had to get used to. Sleep. Though there's not much complaint. Except for the first time I had to help put her down. She was so tired she got upset because she didn't understand what was wrong with her. Like a newborn child, I soothed her. I'm not really used to such tender acts but I could more easily fool her with this over many other things.

Not only has it been difficult for her to get used to living on a planet with different things, I've had to get used to her as well. And I guess this is why I'm writing this. Kind of sick, isn't it? Like she's my little experiment. But it's not like I've completely closed her off from the world and prodded at her every being as though she's alien to me. Despite the fact that she can seem a bit embarrassing out amongst people, she's sincerely enjoyable. We do things I've not done for a long time. Living on my own, I've had everything I want. Now I've been finding myself enjoying what she wants more than I ever have or already had even more than before.

As soon as I had shown her the computer and the internet, her questions have reached a whole new level. I can't say I'm annoyed anymore though. She usually figures it out the way I described Tron to her. It's the basis of all things technical and electric with her.  
She grows on you. But I love to watch her. Frequently we visit the arcade on our day's off from working and running it. It's the closest to Tron we'll ever get. To her home. But she has started to call earth Home more pleasantly each day. We've fixed the game so that it can take coins. And because it's a pain, we re-use the coins all the time just so that we can play without using our own money. Then we add it to our donation jar at the end of a work day. Quorra has taken a liking to money. And not just because she can buy as many soda's (sprite is her favorite) and candy she likes. But she's found good things to do with it that I never did. And I let her do it. Most of the time. We had a disagreement. She was spending very costly money we had just scraped by on a year where the arcade wasn't as popular though we had our regular customers. But we've gotten past that and things have been sorted out.

**END~**

**A/N:** Hiya babies, did ya like it? Questions, Comments = Please leave me a Review or Message me (:  
Let me know what you think! I guess before I give it to you, I should tell you where I'm going with this. But if it doesn't come up in the Reviews or in a Message, you'll just have to wait.  
Thank you for reading :3


End file.
